


Just A Murderer

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, M/M, philip is struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: Philip doesn't think he should be in the entity's realm, he's nothing like the other killers right?





	Just A Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> An amino request I thought I'd post here, I was going for fluff and ended up with this? Killer relationships are hard to write...

Philip trailed his fingers along the side of one of the stacked cars, it's metal no longer smooth but reassuringly cool under his touch.

He found himself eyeing up the doors, making sure no blood was seeping out of these ones. He didn't like to think of all the bodies he'd unwillingly disposed of before he was brought here.

Though the place looked identical to the real Wreckers yard he knew it wasn't, he knew there wasn't bodies in there really but that didn't stop him feeling nervous when he saw the crusher and was reminded of what he had done. 

He shook his head and carried on walking, reaching out to grab the gas pumps as he reached the shop. They wouldn't have gas in but that didn't stop him thinking about filling one of the un- damaged cars up and driving out of all this.

He felt a little out of place amongst the other killers, he knew they'd all done bad things, things that he was sure most of them didn't regret. Some of them didn't speak of it at all.

Michael Myers he only knew about from the stories he'd read in the papers, he'd been shocked to find him here, bringing with him a knew survivor.

Philip had introduced himself, offered an awkward hand which the man hadn't even looked at. Simply fixed him with the blank stare of his mask before heading off to his own realm.

Max told him to ignore him, he thought he was better than the rest of them.

Philip couldn't help but feel Michael was probably right. He knew most of the survivors feared Michael the most which he couldn't exactly blame them for.

Michael was so human looking and yet so not, like the model of a human with all the bits that make you human stripped out leaving a cold hardened and unforgiving shell. 

'What's up with you?' A voice came breaking him out off his thoughts.

He looked up to see Evan approaching him and he felt a smile tug at his face.

'Just thinking about Michael.' He replied putting back the gas pump he was still holding.

'The new one?' Evan frowned. 'Seems alright, the survivors seemed spooked by him, especially that Laurie. She's a piece of work though, number of times she's stabbed me when I've caught her.' 

Philip nodded and chuckled. 'Quite the fighter isn't she.'

'So what made you think of Michael?' Evan asked fiddling with the pumps. 'I know your thoughts bounce of one another.'

He glanced down awkwardly.

'Nothing much.' He lied heading into the shop. 'Just about the trials and stuff.'

'You don't honestly think I'd believe that do you?' Evan smirked, leaning on the door frame.

'I knew you wouldn't but don't blame me for trying.'

Evan just laughed. ' Your attempts are always pitiful though, come on what is it? One of the survivors giving you grief? I know Claudette likes to get you with her flashlight, I'll take my honing stone with me next time and teach her a thing or two.'

He didn't respond at first. he kept his back turned and clenched his fists.

'Philip?'

'I don't feel like I fit in here.' He answered, feeling shame in the pit of his stomach. 'I kill in the trials, I don't feel bad in the trials but when I'm out here...'

Evan tilted his head and took his mask off, it still had flecks of blood from his last game.

'You killed on the outside didn't you?' Evan asked, more gentle in tone.

'I killed my boss because he was a bad person.' He muttered. 'I didn't come across the world looking for a better life to get myself stuck here killing people who don't deserve it.'

He saw Evan flinch, the man had killed hundreds of his own employees. Whether or not he even thought of it was anyone's guess. 

'I didn't realise you thought that way.'

'Didn't realise I wasn't a ruthless killer like the rest of you.' He snapped coldly, turning to face Evan who stood up straight and stepped towards him.

'You killed someone just like the rest of us you're just the same! You think we all want to be stuck here or something? None of us do we just do what the entity wants and that's to kill.' 

'But you all enjoy it.'

'Maybe the sociopath Michael does but I don't, all I want is to go home and not be stuck in the god forsaken place.' 

'You killed all those men on the outside that's what got you here!'

Evan paused. 'Those men wanted a sick mans money, they used him.'

'You say that like your dad was a saint.' 

Evan suddenly lunged forward pushing him back into the wall.

'You have no idea what my father was like.' He growled, his fingers tight on Philips shoulders.

'He was a user just like those employees, used you to do his dirty work.' 

  
Evan shook his head. 'That's not true.'

'Of course it is! He knew you'd do whatever he asked and that would mean you would be the one to go down for it.'

'You're just jealous because you have  _no_  family!' 

Philip stood stunned for a moment. He'd told Evan about the death of his family in confidence, as someone to confide in. He felt Evan's grip on him slacken and he shrugged the other man off him.

'Philip I'm sorry I didn't mean it...'

'Yes you did or you wouldn't have said it.' He snarled, pushing Evan aside and leaving the shop.

'I was just angry about what you said about my dad you don't understand-'

Philip rounded on him, 

'Your dad was a terrible boss who exploited his workers and abused his son. They would have been paid next to nothing after working for hours on end and you're mad at them for wanted a slither of your fathers wealth? And as for you? You were just another worker to him.'

He stood stony faced for a moment, watching Evans face show the signs of hurt. He regretted it almost immediately. 

He sighed. 'I'm sorry Evan.'

His friend paused for a moment, struggling to meet his gaze. 'You aren't otherwise you wouldn't have said it.'

'I am sorry that I hurt you, not about your dad I think he was awful but I shouldn't have said it like that.' 

'I'm just another murderer to you.'

'...We're both just  _murderers_.'

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic


End file.
